El verdadero Daidara
by LC Projects
Summary: El Setsubun de nuestro querido Hana esconde grandes secretos que todavía nadie conoce. Un infierno se abre para el rubio, un infierno muy diferente al Asura, cuando la enorme bestia, supuestamente dominante del Setsubun, intenta liberarse. ((Que lo disfruten))


La lluvia caía con fuerza en Funbari ga Oka, tres personas encapuchadas estaban enfrente del río de aquella ciudad, sin importarles que sus ropas se mojen por la tormenta. En el pasto que rodeaba el cauce, había rastros de sangre y una pistola y una katana tiradas en aquel lugar, también manchadas con aquel fluido vital y carmesí. Lo más extraño es que habían restos de huesos color negro esparcidos por todo el lugar, y lentamente perdían la esencia que los creaba, el reiyoku del Daidara Bocchi. 

El sujeto del medio se acercó hasta la orilla del río para mirar hacia abajo, viendo unas pequeñas burbujas explotar en la superficie del agua, como si algo se estuviese hundiendo. Pero lo más impactante, detrás de estos tres hombres se encontraba sus tres mochireis ((espíritus acompañante)). Eran enormes, y por los detalles de estos se veían como deidades pertenecientes al budismo. No había mayor prueba, esos tres desconocidos eran miembros de uno de los equipos de la Flower of Maize, un equipo superior al de la mayoría y acababan de terminar su misión, los sucesores de los legendarios Gandhara, El Equipo Buda.

-Humpht, se nos complicó bastante, pero ese Daidara no es invencible, es una pena, el mocoso nos hubiese servido.

El hombre se alejó del lugar junto con sus tres compañeros, dejando las cosas como estaban. En el río, un extraño objeto estaba hundiéndose lentamente. Era un cuerpo, vestido con ropas ligeras, playera blanca, pantalones negros y sandalias de madera. Las burbujas de aire escapaban desde su ropa, fosas nasales y boca, lentamente estaba perdiendo la vida. De su frente, la sangre de su cuerpo se escapaba, fusionándose con el agua de aquel río. Su cabellera rubia se movía por las corrientes del agua al igual que su ropa, y su semblante era de asombro pero a la vez cansancio

.

"Ahora lo siento,  
vuelvo a sentir el miedo de morir.  
Por mucho tiempo lo había olvidado,  
Sentir como la vida se escapa lentamente de tus manos  
Como tu cuerpo grita enmudecidamente del dolor  
Y como tu corazón late con menor intensidad.  
Siento...que voy a morir de nuevo...  
Y esta vez definitivamente"

Ese joven era Hana, y sus últimos pensamientos en vida estaban floreciendo en su mente perturbada, era como si ya se hubiese rendido, donde ya no quería saber más nada con su vida, quería escapar.

"Mi cuerpo está cansado,  
mi alma está cansada,  
yo estoy cansado,  
Papá, parece que no voy a poder derrotarte.  
Ni demostrarte cuanto crecí,  
Ni convencerte de que te quedes aquí… conmigo"

Lentamente, algunas lágrimas se fusionaban con el agua de aquel río. Hana por primera vez estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo, y le era doloroso.

"Perdón, perdón por haberte causado problemas,  
perdón por no poder volverme tan fuerte como tú,  
pero quería volverme más fuerte,  
quería que no volvieses a sentir que era débil,  
quería que vieses que podía afrontar cualquier cosa,  
que ya no era el bebé de Medio Oriente"

Carraspeó un poco, sintiendo como sus pulmones perdían las últimas reservas de aire y reclamaban oxígeno. Pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba en un trance que no tenía fin, hasta la hora final.

"Lo lamento, no pude contra la Flower of Maize,  
ni siquiera pude conmigo mismo,  
quiero escapar,  
quiero dejar de sentir los gritos de los onis dentro de mi cuerpo  
quiero dejar de sentir tristeza  
quiero estar en paz  
y sin causarle más problemas a nadie  
Sé que el Asura es mi lugar,  
pero allí olvidaré lentamente quien soy  
y me podré dejar consumir por mi verdadero ser  
...el Daidara."

Y por fin, dejó de sentir el agua que lo rodeaba, dejó de sentir el dolor en su cuerpo, dejó de escuchar el burbujeo del agua y el choque de las gotas de lluvia sobre la superficie de esta, y vio como todo a su alrededor se apagaba lentamente, se volvía oscuridad, una misma oscuridad que estaba implantada en su alma. Cerró sus ojos, despidiéndose de toda la vida terrenal que había tenido, pero no sin antes ver la imagen de su padre en su mente.

-Papá, lamento que no me haya podido despedir de ti...

...Adiós

—Oeh…

Una voz joven pero macabra resonó en todo el ambiente, y Hana pudo oírla claramente, causando que abra sus ojos con sorpresa. Jamás había oído esa voz, pero todo seguía oscuro, sus bellos ojos ámbar habían perdido todo brillo alguno, volviéndose opacos, y sus 5 sentidos estaban dormidos, lo único que podía sentir…era esa voz.

—Si vas a morir por una estupidez así, será mejor que yo sea el que tome tu cuerpo.

De la oscuridad frente al rubio, se dibujó una amplia sonrisa que claramente era de malicia y sadismo puro, con unos pequeños colmillos. En ese momento, el shaman sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y sufría del dolor. Fue tan repentino, tan inesperado, que tuvo que hacer fuerza para no gritar. Era como si sus venas se volviesen un océano que fuego, quemando todo su interior, y sus miembros sean desgarrados lentamente, pero sin perder la conexión de sus nervios. No lo soportó, era demasiado sufrimiento, causando que un grito desgarrador se escapara de sus labios. No sabía si estaba muerto, o si su cuerpo seguía vivo, pero ese dolor era real, y era una tortura. Por último, sintió como si cayese de una gran altura hacia el vació, y esa sonrisa no se borraba en ningún momento del fondo, como si disfrutase el sufrimiento del menor.

—Ahora…se presa de la desesperación, siente como todas tus ilusiones y esperanzas son arrancadas a la brava y sé consumido por tu propio odio, por tus propios onis…así seré libre.

Fue lo último que esa boca le dijo, luego de eso, fue la oscuridad total, la cesación de todo sufrimiento, que solo anticipaba lo peor.

Buenas, aquí LC Projects con un nuevo fic, sé que tengo abandonados algunos, pero he tenido dificultades para subir, ya los seguiré. En fin, este capítulo fue modificado de uno un poco más viejo que tenía en mi repertorio, pero no lo publiqué por el hecho que hacía alusión a eventos futuros de Hielo y Nieve. Sin embargo, un par de cambios y sirvió para que sea el inicio de este fic. Esta historia nació de un golpe de inspiración que solo apuntaba a un tema, El Daidara…debo aclarar que adoro a ese oni ((y mi coautora dice que tengo una obsesión…pff patrañas (?) )) En fín, que la disfruten, y subiré el segundo cap en unos días.

PD: La cover de Hana con el cabello y los ojos rojos no tiene mucho que ver, pero me gustó como cover XD


End file.
